Tatsu Yamashiro(Katana)
A member of The Outsiders in Beware the Batman. History * Katana appears as one of the lead characters in Beware the Batman,voiced by Sumalee Montano. Tatsu Yamashiro is portrayed as a CIA agent who infiltrated theLeague of Assassins, then faked her death in order to remove the Soultaker sword from their possession. Alfred Pennyworth was a friend of her father during their MI-6 days, and later became Tatsu's godfather. Tatsu agrees to serve as Bruce Wayne's bodyguard while Alfred is recovering from injuries. In "Safe", she is guarding Dr. Jason Burr when she is confronted by Silver Monkey, who reports her survival to Lady Shiva. In "Family", Tatsu confesses to Bruce that she has acquired the Soultaker sword and hidden it on the estate. Alfred vouches for her reliability, but Bruce demands their resignations. Bethanie Ravenscroft and Silver Monkey capture Wayne and demand the Soultaker as ransom. With Alfred's assistance, Tatsu rescues Wayne and then fights the League's ninjas by Batman's side. Tatsu learns that Batman is Bruce Wayne and that she passed her "final test" to become his partner. In "Allies", she takes the codename "Katana", which was also her codename in the League of Assassins. In "Fall", a flashback reveals that Ra's al Ghul encountered MI6 Agents Alfred Pennyworth and Edogawa Yamashiro (the father of Katana) in the past with Edogawa forced to betray Alfred to Ra's in their last encounter under threat of his family. Ra's ordered Edogawa to use the Soultaker Sword on Alfred, but Alfred fought back, causing the powers of the sword to activate, leading to Edogawa's death. In the present, Batman and Katana arrive to stop Ra's al Ghul. Katana and Alfred barely escape from the League of Assassins with Ra's al Ghul commenting on how Alfred killed Edogawa. In "Darkness", Ra's al Ghul has Alfred and Katana captured when they try to break into his lair. In "Reckoning" Ra's al Ghul manipulates Katana into killing Alfred to avenge the death of her father. She refuses nearly having Ra's al Ghul kill them all only for Tobias Whale to arrive with a captured Batman. Screenshots 5tyk.PNG 6.PNG 7tky.PNG 73manbat.png 27 (1)-1499825094.PNG 24 (3)-1499824969.PNG 24 (1)-1499824933.PNG 11 (1)-1499824590.PNG 10 (3)-2.PNG 9 (2)-1499824483.PNG 8 (3)-2.PNG 29 (1)-1499975078.PNG 28 (2)-1499975001.PNG 77 (1)katana.PNG katana13 (1).PNG katana13 (2).PNG katana13 (3).PNG katana13 (4).PNG katana13 (5).PNG katana13 (6).PNG katana13 (7).PNG katana13 (8).PNG katana13 (9).PNG katana13 (10).PNG katana13 (11).PNG katana13 (12).PNG katana13 (13).PNG katana13 (14).PNG katana13 (15).PNG katana13 (16).PNG katana13 (17).PNG katana13 (18).PNG katana13 (19).PNG katana13 (20).PNG katana13 (21).PNG katana13 (22).PNG katana13 (23).PNG katana13 (24).PNG katana13 (25).PNG katana13 (26).PNG katana13 (27).PNG katana13 (28).PNG katana13 (29).PNG katana13 (30).PNG katana13 (31).PNG katana13 (32).PNG katana13 (33).PNG katana13 (34).PNG katana13 (35).PNG katana13 (36).PNG katana13 (37).PNG katana13 (38).PNG katana13 (39).PNG katana13 (40).PNG katana13 (41).PNG katana13 (42).PNG katana13 (43).PNG katana13 (44).PNG katana13 (45).PNG katana13 (46).PNG katana13 (47).PNG katana13 (48).PNG katana13 (49).PNG katana13 (50).PNG katana13 (51).PNG katana13 (52).PNG katana13 (53).PNG katana13 (54).PNG katana13 (55).PNG katana13 (56).PNG katana13 (57).PNG katana13 (58).PNG katana13 (59).PNG katana13 (60).PNG katana13 (61).PNG katana13 (62).PNG katana13 (63).PNG katana13 (64).PNG katana13 (65).PNG katana13 (66).PNG katana13 (67).PNG katana13 (68).PNG katana13 (69).PNG katana13 (70).PNG katana13 (71).PNG katana13 (72).PNG 27 (2)-1499825111.PNG Category:DC Universe Category:Royal Guard Category:Sword Wielders Category:Stealth Force Category:Slave Category:Bodyguard Category:Muggles Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Category:Americans Category:Gotham City Category:Beware the Batman Category:Super Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Batman Family Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Humans Category:Teachers